Martin Brandel
by rockandlol
Summary: Une petite histoire sur le l'enfance de Marty et un rencontre qui aurait pu changer sa vie. la chronologie de NCIS LA n'est pas respecté mais c'est pas l'important. du Densi à la clé Le sommaire est pas terrible venez lire.
1. Chapter 1

C'était une journée comme les autres pour Martin Brandel. Une journée de vacance, l'une des dernières.

-Martin, reviens ici tout de suite, hurla son père une ceinture à la main.

Il se précipita vers la porte et sortit, son père était trop ivre pour le rattraper. Il courut le plus vite possible pour rejoindre son ami Ray à la plage. Le jeune garçon courait les yeux embué. Par réflexe il regarda derrière lui pour s'assurer que son père ne le suivait pas. Puis se retrouva par terre sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il leva la tête et aperçut un grand homme en uniforme.

-Hey, regarde où tu vas mon garçon, dit l'homme en lui tendant la main.

Martin regarda sa main et dévisagea l'homme.

-Tu sais je ne vais pas te faire du mal, tu vois je suis militaire, je suis un gentil, sourit-il en tirant un peu sur sa veste.

L'enfant se décida à prendre la main de l'homme et il se releva.

-Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ?

-Non.

-Où cours-tu comme ça ?

-A la plage, je suis en retard.

-Tes parents ne sont pas avec toi ?

-Non, je suis assez grand pour aller à la plage tout seul, répliqua le jeune garçon.

-Tu as quoi huit, neuf ans ?

-J'en ai 10.

-Oh excuse moi, c'est vrai que tu es grand alors.

Le militaire s'arrêta de parler et fixa son jeune interlocuteur. Il avait enfin remarqué les larmes que l'enfant essayait de cacher avec sa casquette.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

-Je pleure pas, et je dois y aller.

Martin s'apprêtait à dépasser l'homme mais celui-ci l'attrapa par le bras.

-Aie, arrêtez-vous me faite mal.

Les passants se retournèrent et les fixèrent :

-C'est un ami de ma fille ne vous inquiétez pas, dit il en souriant. Je le ramène chez lui.

Il fixa Martin qui ne put rien dire.

-Lâchez moi, se débâtit le garçon.

Le militaire lâcha prise et l'enfant en profita pour filler vers la plage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos Reviews, c'est ma première fic et pour vous remercier voilà le 2ème chapitre.**

* * *

Martin arriva à leur point de rendez-vous habituel. Les vagues étaient magnifique, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir put prendre sa planche de surf. Il attendit Ray presque une heure et il comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui où son père l'attendait pour une autre punition.

-Tu fais quoi assit tout seul ?

-Vous me suivez ?

-Je me m'assurer que tu es en sécurité.

-Ici c'est bon, vous pouvez partir.

-Et je devrais laisser un enfant de dix ans tout seul ? En tout cas je ne laisserais pas ma fille toute seule comme ça.

-Je devrais même pas vous parler.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un étranger ? C'est bien petit ! Je m'appel Donald Blye.

-Martin, enfin je préfère Marty.

-Enchanté Marty. Où sont tes parents ?

-Ma mère travail et mon père… aussi.

-Donc tu es tout seul alors ?

-Oui et qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire ?

-Et bien je suis en permission après avoir fini une mission et je ne peux pas laisser un enfant qui pleure tout seul.

-Je pleurais pas.

-Tu sais que tu mens très mal !

Marty se leva, mais Donald le retint par le bras. L'enfant eut une réaction qui surprit le militaire. Il se mit en position de défense, son bras libre protégeant sa tête. Donald le lâcha.

-Je suis désolé, mais à ce que je vois tu as un problème petit.

-Non.

Marty ne sut pourquoi il se rassit.

-Tu as peur de moi ?

-Non.

-Alors de qui as-tu peur ? De ton père ?

Marty le regarda troublé et Donald comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

-Non, j'ai pas peur de lui.

Donald eut un petit sourire qu'il perdit vite :

-Tu as envie de m'en parler.

-De quoi ?

-De ton père ?

-Non merci.

-Même si je t'offre une glace ?

-Je veux bien la glace

-Alors on a un marché ?

-Juste la glace.

-ça ne va pas que d'en un sens. Je peux t'aider tu sais.

-Je vois pas comment.

-Alors tu admets ?

-Non, je dis juste que je vois pas comment vous pourriez m'aider vu que je n'ai pas de problème, se rattrapa l'enfant.

-Bien joué petit, avoua Donald en lui frottant la tête.

-Hey, protesta Marty en s'éloignant un peu.

-Ma fille aussi n'aime pas ça. Tu sais je te trouve aussi têtu qu'elle. Enfin en tout cas si tu me dis quel est ton problème avec ton père, même si je pense savoir, je peux le dénoncer et il ira en prison.

Le garçon étudia Donald de plus près.

-Et ma mère ?

-Quoi ta mère ? Tu resteras avec elle et si tu veux je pourrais vous rendre visite.

Marty reporta son attention sur les vagues, il réfléchissait à la possibilité de vivre sans les coups de son père. Cela l'enchantait.

-ça tient toujours pour la glace ?

-Allez, viens bonhomme, sourit Donald.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre, le prochain sera dans une semaine je pense. **

**Ps : Merci pour vos Reviews**

Les deux comparses marchèrent en silence jusqu'au camion de glace, puis quand vint le tour de Marty le vendeur lui demanda :

-Quel parfum mon garçon ?

Il regarda le militaire qui lui sourit :

-Vanille et chocolat s'il vous plait.

-Ma fille prend la même chose, les enfants sont tous pareil !

Ils retournèrent s'assoir en silence sur le sable chaud. Donald Blye observait Martin qui mangeait sa glace, concentré pour ne pas en laisser couler.

-Alors je t'écoute.

Mais Marty ne lui prêta pas attention et continua de déguster sa glace en silence. L'homme se résigna à l'attendre.

Il se lécha les doigts et Donald reporta son attention sur lui.

-Comment vous avez deviné ?

-Quand je t'ai attrapé le bras tout à l'heure, tu t'es placé comme si tu allais recevoir un coup.

-Si c'est si visible, alors pourquoi il n'y a que vous qui avez deviné ?

-C'est une très bonne question. Tu sais des fois les gens ne veulent pas se mêler de ce genre d'histoire.

Marty baissa les yeux et commença à jouer avec le sable.

-Tu as des marques sur toi ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas.

-Je me doute que tu n'as pas envie de parler de ça et encore moins avec un type que tu connais à peine, mais je te promets que je vais t'aider. Tu sais quoi, on va même allez voir la police tout les deux.

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant fixèrent le militaire. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il avait envie de faire confiance à cet homme. Peut être parce qu'il était le premier à avoir comprit et à vouloir l'aider. Il souleva un peu son t-shirt. Donald blêmit, il ne vit que les cotes, un bout de son ventre et de son dos mais le tout étaient couvert de bleu. Et pire encore, des traces qui faisait comprendre qu'il avait été fouetté par quelque chose.

-Ok, on y va, je crois que ça deviens urgent.

Donald lui prit la main et l'emmena avec lui.

-Ma voiture n'est pas loin.

Marty s'imaginait déjà à quoi pourrai ressembler sa vie. Il souriait. Arrivé devant la voiture du militaire, Donald prit ses clés dans sa poche et son biper sonna. Il regarda intrigué :

-Viens, je dois téléphoner. Tu sais où est la cabine téléphonique.

-Là bas, répondit-il en montrant du doigt la cabine.

Donald lui tendit la main que Marty prit sans hésitation, il se sentait en sécurité. Il aurait aimé avoir un père comme ça. Donald décrocha le téléphone, mit des pièces et composa le numéro.

-Pete ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-….

-Quoi ? Ma fille? Oui je me mets en route tout de suite. Elle va bien au moins ?

-…..

-Merci, je suis là dans quelques heures, je fais au plus vite.

Donald raccrocha et soupira.

-Je suis désolé mon grand, ma fille est à l'hôpital, je dois rentrer au plus vite.

Marty baissa les yeux déçut.

-Je te promets de revenir pour dénoncer ton père. Marty regarde moi.

Il mit doucement sa main en dessous du menton du garçon et lui releva la tête :

-Ma fille serait là, elle te dirait que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je te promets de revenir dans deux jours au plus tard, tu pourras tenir ?

Marty acquiesça. Donald sortit un papier et griffonna dessus :

-Tiens c'est mon numéro, appel moi quand tu veux d'accord.

Il le tendit à l'enfant qui le serra fort dans sa main. Donald sourit mais Marty ne lui rendit pas le sourire.

-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non, je reste ici.

-Très bien.

Martin raccompagna son nouvel ami à sa voiture. Le militaire monta à la hâte et fit sa marche arrière la fenêtre ouverte.

-Je te promets de revenir Marty.

Il le regarda partir les larmes aux yeux. Son cauchemar allait bientôt se terminer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure**

Marty avait tout expliqué à Ray et tout deux se réjouissaient. Ils attendirent un jour, puis deux puis trois. Et au bout d'une semaine, ils perdirent espoir. Donald Blye ne réapparu jamais.

Des années plus tard Marty Deeks rencontra une certaine Kensi Blye. Y avait-il un lien ? Etes-ce le destin qui lui jouait un sale tour ? Il ne sut quoi répondre. Mais au fur et à mesure des missions il avait apprit à faire confiance à cette femme. Bien qu'il n'eut jamais osé aborder le sujet, qu'il savait sensible de son père. Il n'était même pas sur que ce Donald était bien son père.

Un jour elle lui en parla vaguement, comme lui parla vaguement de son père. Mais il ne savait même pas son nom. Il comprit juste que le père de Kensi était un homme bon et un père génial bien que souvent en mission.

Puis vint le jour où le directeur adjoint Granger la mit en détention pour le meurtre d'un homme ayant un rapport avec le meurtre de son père. Quand il retourna à l'OPS, le dossier du père de Kensi avait été rouvert et il comprit que son Donald Blye était le même que celui de Kensi. Cet homme qu'il avait temps détesté pour lui avoir promit de l'aider et de ne l'avoir jamais fait. Maintenant il comprit pourquoi Donald Blye n'était jamais revenu, parce qu'il avait été tué dans un accident de voiture.

Après l'enquête, ils savaient désormais que Kensi était innocente et que le coupable du meurtre, mais aussi celui de Donald Blye était Peter Clairmont. Il avait réussi à convaincre Kensi de rendre visite à sa mère et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui avouer ce qu'il savait. Heureusement pour lui le lendemain de toute cette histoire était un samedi, alors il décida de lui apporter le petit déjeuner. En espérant qu'elle serait là. Il arriva devant sa porte avec des cafés et des donuts. Il hésitait encore. Il respira fort et frappa, mais le regretta tout de suite après. En final peut-être valait mieux qu'il garde ça pour lui. Non elle avait le droit de savoir. Il vit une silhouette à travers le rideau de bois et une partie du visage de Kensi apparut. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Kensi en survêtement :

-Deeks ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va, tu as une drôle de tête ?

Il s'efforça de sourire et lui montra la boîte de donuts :

-Je te ramène le petit déj.

Il la fixa ne sachant pas si elle allait le faire entrer ou non.

-Merci, mais je suis pas trop d'humeur avec toute cette affaire.

-Ouais je sais, justement j'ai un truc à te dire là-dessus.

Elle le regarda intriguée et le laissa entrer. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et fit de la place sur la table basse encombrée d'album photo. Deeks posa ses paquets et s'assit sur le canapé, il ne savait toujours pas comment lui dire.

-ça va ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle s'assit à coté de lui et ouvrit la boîte de donuts, puis en prit un :

-J'en sais trop rien.

-Et avec ta mère ?

-Merci pour ça.

Il la regarda et lui fit un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Mais elle le connaissait trop bien :

-Deeks ça va ? Tu es vraiment bizarre.

Il l'observa entrain de prendre une nouvelle bouché de son donuts.

-J'ai un truc à te dire et je sais pas trop comment te le dire.

Kensi fronça les sourcils :

-Dis le moi, c'est pas si dur que ça.

Marty prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

-J'ai connu ton père.

Il cru que Kensi allait s'étouffer, la jeune femme posa son donuts et but une gorgé de café :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai connu ton père, et je crois que c'était juste avant qu'il rentre et qu'il se fasse tuer.

Alors Marty lui raconta son histoire avec Donald Blye. Kensi l'écouta avec attention, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. A la fin de son histoire Kensi mit un moment à dire quelque chose :

-C'est la dernière chose qu'il est faite avant de mourir, te promettre de t'aider, et il l'aurait fait.

-Je l'ai détesté jusqu'à hier.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ?

-J'étais même pas sur que c'était ton père et puis le sujet est sensible.

-Pour nous deux, ajouta-t-elle.

Deeks acquiesça.

-Merci de me l'avoir dit. Ça aurait changé beaucoup de chose ? Enfin je veux dire tu t'en es débarrassé un an après.

Marty sourit vaguement.

-Pas grand-chose, mentit-il.

Elle lui raconta quelques anecdotes amusantes sur son père et tout deux passèrent une agréable matinée.

Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos Reviews


End file.
